conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ælis
Random/silly inconsistencies! :D Hi there. I'm the same guy who pointed out the apostrophe inconsistency. I also noticed that you seem to be using the "one" number concept (1), which is pronounced "æ", for w , which actually represents the letter æ. Thanks, and sorry if I sound naggy: I just really care about this language for whatever reason! :3 JackStupz (talk) 00:39, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for your remarks. Glad you've taken interest! The apostrophe is used in between two letters as a reminder that sounds are to be pronounced separately, similar to a glottal stop. But there are no 'rules' for using the apostrophe in Romanisations, it may be omitted/ignored at any time. Though indeed both are pronounced æ /IPA: 'ɑɛ/, but the difference between 1 and w is the following: * The symbol "1" is a meaningful morpheme by itself. It means one according to the explanations given about number concepts. * The symbol "w" is one of the 21 letters of the alphabet and it is used to form other, 'regular' root words with, such as in "tW" tæ which means 'color'. Hope this answers your questions! BinzNakama (talk) 21:36, September 18, 2013 (UTC) The letter Æ To provide some constructive criticism, I love everything about your conlang, except one thing... the letter 'æ'. It bugs me. Why is this letter even in the lang? I think it would be just fine if you had the regular five-vowel system, or you could add some central vowel, like a schwa, for variation. When I try to pronounce a sentence, the flow of the rhythm is always interrupted when the letter 'æ' pops up, because I'm not sure if I should pronounce it like a diphthong or a vowel sequence. If I do pronounce it like a diphthong, it comes out as /ai/ instead of /aɛ/. That's just a beef I have. Let it stay or change it, but I'd personally be happier if you changed it. Lufttygger (talk) 10:14, December 6, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm glad you're taking the time to provide some honest feedback. æ is indeed a diphthong, I think the most accurate IPA transcription might be /ɑɛ̯/, always having the stress on /ɑ/ and never on /ɛ/. It's like an /ɑ/ with a little appendix. I'm aware that the existence of æ breaks with the 'classic' 5-vowel paradigm, but it's in fact one of my favorite sounds in the language. Removing it would also include changing the name of the language, and I'm not likely to go there. However, a word of solace: due to the friction created by the æ and vowel combinations with e, a, and i, I'm quite certain that I will never add those vowel clusters as root words to the language. That way, pronouncing æ as /ai/ is not a problem, provided that the emphasis stays on /ɑ/. ::BinzNakama (talk) 17:14, December 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::Well, if you are allowed to pronounce it as /ai/, it's less of a problem, because I like that sound too. But, well, I was just confused, as I have never seen or heard an /aɛ/ diphthong before, and some part of my brain kept wanting to replace /ɛ/ with the pure semivowel /i/, and it just seemed strange. I guess I would need practice to pronounce it as /aɛ/. But it seems clearer that you are going for something very different from natural languages, and I admire that you are including a special letter because it has a good sound, logical or not. It's your lang, after all. ::::Lufttygger (talk) 18:15, December 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::::All references to the International Phonetic Alphabet aside, the æ sounds similar to the English letter "I" or the word "eye". Here's a voice recording of myself pronouncing the alphabet. Thanks for putting this issue to my attention! I can update the pronunciation paragraph on the page to clarify all ambiguity. ::::::BinzNakama (talk) 19:26, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Embedded Font Your embedded font used to work on my browser but since you added the colored striped on the left side of the page, it isn't working anymore. I'm using Chrome on a Mac. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 02:53, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Same :/ (Chrome on mac too) If I could understand what I just said my head would explode. (talk) 04:09, February 8, 2015 (UTC) : That it inconvenient, thanks for reporting! Since I'm a bit too proud to just take the stripes off again, I would first like to ask: have you tried clearing your cache? Also, is it on all of the Ælis subpages as well, or does it just happen on some parts of the page? : If the issue persists, I'll present it to one of the admins here and ask if they could explain the phenomenon and perhaps offer a solution. If not, as a final resort, I shall have to swallow my pride and take the stripes off again. BinzNakama (talk) 12:38, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :: AK's one of us admins! And it's not the stripes, the font's not worked on my machine for months now, on both Chrome and Firefox on W7Ultx64, but I've always thought it to be a problem on my end. 13:37, February 8, 2015 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate What does the embedded font look like? I don't know what it is, but nothing appears to be missing. I'm using Windows 7 with Opera browser. The embedded font had been working for me until the stripes were added. I don't know if the problem is related to them or it just coincidentally began having issues at the same time they were added. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 22:38, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Here's what it looks like for me if you're interested. If I could understand what I just said my head would explode. (talk) 01:06, February 9, 2015 (UTC) : Sorry it took me a few days to answer. I suddenly remembered that in the beginning when I started the wiki, I provided the Dark Elector a publicly accessible link from my cloud folder. Was the font maybe always directly streamed from this location whenever someone visited the site? Because a while back, the cloud service I used gave up its free accounts, and I switched to a new one. Nonetheless, I myself kept on seeing the font perfectly. But then again maybe that's because I myself have the font installed on my computer? I'm not really a sage when it comes to this, but this is the most plausible explanation I can come up with. Any advice / knowledge sharing is welcome! P.S.: While we're on the subject: the font actually also comes with a kerning table, so that all character combinations fit together nicely. Any way to implement it too? : BinzNakama (talk) 17:04, February 14, 2015 (UTC) DAAAAAAANG Sil3n7ButDeadly (talk) 15:15, June 18, 2016 (UTC)